Am I Too Lost To Be Saved?
by Wicked Little Gryffindor
Summary: 15 years ago, many things happened on the night of All Hallow's Eve, the Potter's were attacked, the Dark Lord vanished, and Sirius Black was arrested. What some don't know is that a mother ran off with her one year old daughter, Rebecca Lily Black.
1. Prologue

_"Morning mother." A 15 year old girl with long black hair said when she didn't get a reply she turned around to see the seat her mother normally sat in empty. "Momma!" The girl cried out again with no reply. A noise came from the other room and the girl ran to it. She saw her mother packing. Intrigued the girl asked, "Are we moving momma?"_

The woman snapped her head up sending her golden locks against the wall, "No. I am."

The girl looked confused, "What?"

"Look here. I am leaving. You are not coming with me. Get. Over. It." The woman hissed.

The girl was sobbing on the floor of a cold, dark, apartment. 'Momma. Momma come back, I'm sorry.' She kept whispering. It had been seven hours since her mother left.

"Becky. Becky, wake up." A voice called breaking me from my dreams. Remus Lupin was sitting on the edge of my bed looking quite startled. "Was I screaming again?" I asked sitting up. The dream happened last year, and I got a plane ticket from North America to England. I was now living with my parents' friend, Remus Lupin. The memory of the day my mother left was in my dreams every single night.

When all Remus did was nod I knew something was wrong, "Knut for your thoughts?" I asked getting some chocolate from my 'stash'.

"Becky, he- Your- " Remus stumbled causing me to look at him in a funny way, Remus was not one to stumble with words around me.

"Remus, what- what is it?" I asked almost fearful of the answer.

"He died." Remus finally whispered. I was incomplete shock, he didn't even need to classify who he was referring to. I knew it was Sirius Black, my father.


	2. Moving Again

I was currently packing, today I was moving to #12 Grimmauld Place. My house. I was perfectly happy in Remus' house, when he was there that is. Now he had to move into Grimmauld Place for something to do with the Order. I didn't pay much attention, it's none of my business. I still can't believe all this, a year ago I was being completely ignored unless I was getting snapped at by my mother.

"Ready Beck?" Remus called from the other side of my door.

"Be right there." I called out grabbing my wand. "Done." I said opening the door to see Remus leaning against the door frame.

"Al right, let's go." He said quietly.

"Cheer up a little Remy." I smiled.

"Why should I Becca?" He teased right back.

"I hate that name." I laughed out.

"And I hate, Remy." He twitched pulling a face causing me to laugh harder as I ran down the stairs.

"What 'cha gunna do about it old man?" I said as he came down the stairs shaking his head at me.

"Old man, huh?" He laughed out.

"Let's go now, I just sent your stuff. You have your wand?" He asked. I nodded my head lifting my shirt slightly to show a piece of wood tied to my waist with a ribbon.

"I'm not normal, am I?" I asked slowly seeing the look on his face upon seeing my wand.

"No. No you're not." He said laughing.

"Let's go you crazy old bat." I said grabbing some floo powder. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." and I was off into the emerald flames.

I stepped out of the fireplace causing a girl to gasp in suprise, "Who are you?" her voice was timid as if she was scared. I was going to reply when a _crack_ filled the room.

"Becky, I'm so gunna get you back for that 'old man' crack." Remus says looking at me.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Remus, I think you're losing it." I said in all seriousness.

"Don't give me that. I'm lived with you long enough." He said looking into my silver eyes, and I threw my head back and laughed.

"You know me too well Remy." I said batting my eyelashes and grinning so much I think he could really see all my teeth.

"Remy?" The girl asked causing Remus and I to jump slightly.

"Hullo Ginny." Remus said looking at the girl. "This is Rebecca." He said knowing I didn't tell her my name, mostly because I didn't know how Remus wanted me to, with or without Black at the end. I smiled brightly at the girl in front of me, and she smiled right back.

"Ginny, who else is here?" The crazy old man Remus asked her.

"Well, mum is here, but of course she always is. Hermione got here last night, Ron, Bill was here earlier I'm not sure if he still is though." She bit her lip and ran a hand though her hair. "I think that's it, but plenty of members have been through this house all day. What's going on?" She asked though it sounded like she didn't plan on asking it outloud.

"I don't know." He said slowly taking a sideways glance at me.

'_Of course. Me. That's what's going on. That doesn't make sense you crazy old man._' I thought, "Remus, want to introduce me to the people here?" I asked wanting to talk to him alone momentaraly. He nodded his head and grabbed the bell sleeve of my shirt as if I was going to get lost. I laughed a little and walked out of the room with him.

When we got to an empty hallway, "Remus, what's going on? Tell me right now." I said not walking any further.

"I don't know." He said looking at the door.

"Liar. You lied to Ginny but she couldn't tell. I know you. I know you're lying to me!" I snapped turning him around to look at me.

"Becky, calm down." He said quietly.

"Calm down? Calm down? How the bloody hell can I calm down when the one person I trust is _lying_ to me?" I whispered harshly.

"Becky, you don't understand." Remus started but I didn't let him continue.

"Then make me understand." I nearly yelled. "You should really tell me, it can't be that hard I mean-"

"We aren't sure he's dead." He said cutting me off.

"What?" I whispered.

"The Order's not sure if he's dead." I looked at him for a few minutes then blinked.

"Is that why people have been in and out of here all day?" I finally asked.

"I'm not possitive, but I think so." He said leaning against the wall.

"So he might not be dead?" I asked hopefully.

"Might is the main word there. Becky are you okay?"

"I- I don't know." I whispered leaning against a door only to have it opened causing me to fall backwards.

"Take a look mate. Some angel just fell from the sky." A boy with bright red hair said.

"She couldn't be an angel." Another boy who apearred to be the first's twin said lifting me up.

"And why is that?" I said slowly.

"Because there is no way an angel would wear that." He said looking at my outfit. I smiled.

"Well, angel or not, I'm Rebecca." I said jumping up to sit on a counter, once on there I looked over to the twins.

"I'm Fred." The second boy said, "Does Rebecca have a last name?"

"Remus!" I yelled.

"What?" Remus asked looking puzzled at the door.

"They want to know my last name." I said slowly. The twins looked at eachother.

"Look here George, it's Loopy Lupin." Fred said looking at Remus.

I gasped, "And here I thought I was the only one who gave you a pet name, Remy." I said in mock sadness.

"Becky! Stop calling me Remy." Remus said laughing.

"Why don't you like it? I could always go back to calling you a crazy old man." I offered hopefully.

"I prefer 'Remy' to that." Remus muttered under his breath not thinking I could hear him.

"Remy it is then." I said smiling. I was about to say something when my eyes glazed over.

_I was standing in an empty field, where a black shadowy figure stood infront of me. "Go to the Death Chamber. Blow up the veil. Set me free. You can do it princess." The figure whispered._

"Becky? What is it?" Remus asked as tears started pooling in my eyes.

"I know how to save him." I whispered looking up at him with tears slowly slipping from my eyes.

"Who?" He asked quietly.

"Dad." I said in a shattering breath.


	3. Happy Meet?

"Are you sure Beck?" Remus asked slowly.

"I'm sure. I know how to get him back. He told me." I said quietly.

"Who are you?" A voice said from the door.

"Hello Harry." Remus said not taking his eyes off me.

"Hey professor. Who is she?" Harry asked pointing at me.

"It's not polite to point." Remus and I said in unison. I rolled my eyes at that and continued, "Rebecca. My name is Rebecca."

"Rebecca what?" He asked me.

"Lorance." Remus answered causing both Harry and I to look at him in shock.

'_Lorance? That's my mother's last name. She left me, I don't want_ her _name_.' I thought angrily but smiled none-the-less. I offered my hand out, yet he just stared at it.

"Where did Fred go?" I asked Remus drawing my hand back.

"I'm not sure, but if you follow a loud noise, you should be able to find them." Remus said with a smile. As if on cue a faint, _thunk_ echoed through the hall. And I ran after it.

"Hey George." I said to the boy with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm not George I'm Fred."

"No you're not. Fred has a scar on his chin." I said matter-a-factly.

"No. Way. Fred!" George yelled into a room.

"What?" Fred said as he appeared in the door frame. George walked over to him and started talking in a low whisper. The conversation involved alot of hand movement and Fred getting hit in the head a few times.

"You, Ms. Rebecca, have done the impossible." Fred said walking towards me.

"Have I now?" I laughed out.

"Yes, Ms. Rebecca, you have." George said grabbing my left hand as Fred took my right. I laughed as they took my into a different room with Ginny, a girl with some wild brown hair, and a boy with bright red hair.

"Hi Gin." I said, greeting the only person I knew, breaking free of the twins and sitting next to her.

"Good job Ginny-"

"-you took Rebecca-"

"-from us." Fred and George finished together. I laughed then stopped short.

"Who are you two?" I asked the girl and boy in front of me.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said with a small smile, "and this is Ronald Weasley." she added in afterthought.

"Ron." He said shortly, "Not Ronald, Ron."

I had to laugh, "I don't really like Rebecca, I prefer Becky or Beck. No one aside from Remus can call me Becca." I said simply.

"Remus? How do you know professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"Professor? Oh. You mean afew years back. He's a family friend."

"Where is your family? No one came here with you except for Lupin." Ginny said again not sure if she wanted to.

"My dad's been gone for abit, but he's gunna come back soon. Mum on the other hand, she walked out on me last year. So now I'm staying with Remus." I said quietly wanting to talk about something else.

"I'm sorry." Ginny and Hermione said in one.

"Don't be. I'm not." I said looking up at them.

"Becky. We should go do that thing now." Remus said poking his head in through the door. I stood up and walked to the door, "See you lot later." and left.

"So, Becky I was thinking if you- What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"I can't." I said with my eyes wide and full of tears. "I- I just- I can't do it."

"Becky?" He questioned quietly.

"I can't, but you can. I can't go. I just can't deal with that right now. Remus please don't make me do it. You can go and blow up the veil, but please don't make me do it." I pleaded with tears slowly sliding down. I, Rebecca Lily Black, was not one to show emotions. Remus looked puzzled for a minute then he looked sympathetic.

"I won't make you go." He said. "Why don't you go sleep. You haven't slept in how long?"

"Three days." I answered quietly. "Where am I sleeping?" I brushed my tears away.

"I'm not too sure. I think Molly put another bed in with Ginny and Hermione."

"I am not, I repeat not, sharing a bedroom." I said fiercely.

"Okay. Not a problem. I'm sure there's another room. Look around to see if you can find one." He said smiling.

"Finding a bedroom. That should be easy. I mean it is my house."

"Your house? It's my house." A voice said from behind me, turning around I see Harry bloody Potter.

"Really? Now why is that?" I asked slowly.

"Because he left it to me." He said sharply and my jaw dropped. Not because of how he said it. My dad left his house to his godson. I turned slowly to Remus.

"Is that true?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah Beck. It is." I turned back to Harry.

"What else do you have?" I asked as tears threatened to fall.

"Everything. He left me and Lupin everything." He said slowly. I turned around and ran, where to I'm not sure but I kept running. I suddenly stopped infront of a door. Engraved on the door was: Rebecca Lily . I opened the door and saw a baby's room. The walls were a deep red. The room was completely spotless. Not one speck of dust on anything. And that shocked me. I walked over to the corner crib and grabbed a blanket. It was a crimson red with gold writting on it. The writting looked like the writting on the door. Tears fell from my eyes as I took the blanket over to a chair by a window. I curled up with the blanket and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Becky. Rebecca. Wake up." A voice said as I was shaken awake.

"Hmmf." I mumbled swatting away the hand.

"Rebecca. Come on get up." The voice said again.

"Go away. Go wake up some one else." I whined knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Becky." Remus started.

"What?" I whined sitting up opening one eye to look at him.

"I'm back." and with those words I was fully awake.

"Did it work?" I whispered hoping.

"More than I expected." He said with a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked slowly.


End file.
